The invention relates to a sample carrier apparatus for use in alpha particle counting.
A problem associated with a prior art sample holders for presenting samples to the sensitive alpha particle detecting phosphor on the photocathode end of photomultiplier tubes is the background detected by the radiation detecting phosphor deriving from adjacent metal surfaces. Other disadvantages include the mode of presenting the sample of the end of the photomultiplier tube such that the tubes and housing were easily contaminated requiring subsequent disassembly and decontamination of a relatively complex apparatus or device. Constant disassembly aggravated the problem of retaining a seal against light leakage into the container. Additionally, some prior art apparatuses required that the samples be positioned on the holder in almost the exact location in which they would be tested since the apparatus design allowed for only very little vertical movement of the samples. The further presented contamination problems.
The net result of these disadvantages in that error was introduced into analysis creating incorrect results, and further, compensatory measures could be required to compensate for the background and geometry readings.